


Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwiches

by grievousGrimalkin



Series: The Elite Four Can Go F*ck Themselves [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievousGrimalkin/pseuds/grievousGrimalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a breakfast-related mishap, Inumuta, ever on the hunt for more data, proposes that his roommate, Sanageyama, take his frustration out on a more...productive target.  When Satsuki appears to handle the ensuing noise complaint, things get a little more complicated.</p><p>One-shot.  Aromantic-Sanageyama/Inumuta(/Satsuki)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwiches

Uzu rolled out of bed late. It was a Sunday, and he never practiced early on Sundays. Scheduling a weekly sleep-til-you-wake-up session gave his body the opportunity to catch itself up after a week of regular pre-dawn training, though it didn’t usually need overmuch catching up. Today however, a glance at the clock showed that it was nearly noon.

He stood and stretched naked amid the mess that was his room. When in the privacy of his own space, Uzu spent most of his time naked. It saved him from having to do as much laundry. He was not a clean person, at least not in any space that he considered home. The only thing he hung up with any regularity was his uniform, which laid claim to the only hanger in his closet. Most of his room’s surfaces were covered with used towels, broken shinai, stray takeout containers, and loose pieces of paperwork. 

Upon finishing his morning stretching routine, Uzu set out to acquire the few items he needed in order to leave the room and get some breakfast. He shared the apartment-style dorm room with Inumuta and wasn’t overly keen on the idea of running into his roommate naked, so he had to cover up at least a little. After a few moments of searching, he located his bath robe in a pile by the door and tracked down his house slippers, one lurking under his desk and the other needed to be fished out from beneath his bed.

Properly attired, Uzu stepped out into the hall and made for the kitchen. As he passed Inumuta’s door, he caught the faint, manic clacking that signaled that his roommate hadn’t headed out for the day yet, though that wasn’t surprising; it wasn’t uncommon for Inumuta to lock himself in his room for an entire weekend.

Rounding the corner into the kitchen, Uzu left the light off as he crossed to the cabinet by the fridge and, opening it, stretched an arm to the very back of the highest shelf for his special breakfast stash. It contained nothing illegal and certainly nothing that would offend even Gamagoori’s delicate sensibilities; he just didn’t want anybody getting into his stuff...especially snoopy Nonon who came over more often than he deemed necessary, for whatever reason. 

No, Uzu’s stash merely contained the fixings for his guilty-pleasure sandwich: bread, peanut butter, and bananas. The latter of these was the true cause of his desire to conceal these ingredients; he wasn’t interested in Nonon holding them over his head as justification for her silly nickname for him. 

As he began to open the peanut butter, Uzu heard the faint sound of Inumuta’s door opening, and the other student’s light footsteps coming down the hall. The blue-haired student rounded the corner into the kitchen... and was completely naked, save for his blue glasses which glinted in the dim light and a large virtual reality headset which he’d pulled down to nestle against his collarbones, though it was large enough to still conceal his mouth and chin.

“Ah...” Inumuta said as he stood frozen by the entrance to the kitchen. “I...was relatively certain you’d gone out already, since you usually have headed out to practice by this hour. If I’d known otherwise I would have worn...something.” By now, Uzu was blushing an uncharacteristic tint of scarlet. 

“No, it’s fine,” Uzu replied, his voice cracking a little as he cast his eyes back toward the counter before him and away from his roommate’s lithe silhouette. “Go ahead, and get what you need while you’re in here.” Inumuta nodded and crossed to the set of cabinets behind where Uzu stood, searching for a mug and their stock of tea. 

By now, Uzu had managed to open the jar of peanut butter, though it took him a few moments to process that something was wrong about it, as he was momentarily distracted trying to figure out how to acquire a butter knife from the drawer situated on the other side of the smooth curve of his roommate’s ass. 

“Inumuta,” Uzu said calmly at first, as the blue-haired student turned to lean against the counter as he waited for water to boil in the kettle. Uzu struggled to stare now at the jar of peanut butter, rather than his roommate’s clean-shaven crotch. “Why is there a hole in my peanut butter?” There was indeed a hole dug out through the center of the peanut butter. It seemed to terminate near the bottom of the jar, and, having just seen what he deemed the likely cause of this crater in his breakfast, Uzu would have put money on there being something not entirely breakfast-worthy by normal standards at the bottom.

“Ah...” Inumuta replied. “Yes, I had meant to replace that before you needed it this morning. My plans for last night fell through, and I decided to fill the time with a series of experiments I’d been meaning to try.”

“Inumuta...did you seriously fuck my breakfast?”

“Yes,” came the reply. “The texture was pleasant, but it was honestly too viscous to...”

Uzu cut him off, growing more than mildly irate. “But why did you even bother to put it back if you ruined it?” 

“Force of habit,” Inumuta replied, shrugging. “You know how I appreciate keeping the kitchen organized, and I needed to do the documentation before the data slipped.”

Uzu was about to push the matter further when something struck him. “Wait, you said ‘series of experiments...’ What else did you do?” 

“You’re short a banana,” was Inumuta’s only reply as he poured the now-boiling water over the teabag. As Uzu did a quick count of his fruit, the blue-haired student quickly tidied, then left the kitchen. 

“Dammit, Houka,” Uzu hollered down the hall after his roommate. “I thought that after having barked at me about it so much, you’d have learned that there are right and wrong places for people to put their swords.”

Uzu growled at the empty kitchen as he threw the jar of peanut butter in the trash and ripped two bananas from the bunch. He stuffed the rest of his breakfast fixings in their usual spot before he realized the draft around his crotch. His cock had stiffened dramatically while he was too distracted to notice, and it was now attempting to work its way out through the opening of his robe. He realized he’d apparently enjoyed watching Inumuta prance around the kitchen more than he’d anticipated. 

He sighed and sagged back against the counter. The jostling movement and the new position of his hips shook his cock free from his robe, causing it to lazily bob about in front of him, the slight chill sending subtle shivers through his body. He’d never considered if he could be attracted to a guy before... He knew he was definitely keen on girls, but this new information was...unexpected. He rolled the thought around in his mind for a moment, before he recalled the perky ass that had so distracted him moments ago. This time, he noticed a definite flush in his crotch. Boys had butts, he reasoned, just like ladies do. Having put more thought into his sexuality in these few moments than he ever really had, Uzu came to the realization that he was really just all about butts, and he didn’t feel overly particular about the other parts. 

Recognizing that it would likely be awhile before he’d need to put more thought into this, Uzu shook himself out of his soul-searching and recognized that this was the perfect opportunity for some comeuppance for Inumuta. He mused aloud, “You fuck my peanut butter, and I...” he trailed off. “What do I do?...” He was pondering his options, debating between cumming in one of Inumuta’s mugs or just on the counter in front of the kettle, when Inumuta returned to the kitchen, still naked, though he’d left the headset behind in his room. The blue-haired student now carried a bottle in one hand and a box in the other. Uzu was a bit too distracted again by the jarring return to his earlier musings about boys, butts, and bisexuality to ascertain more about the items for the moment.

Inumuta began speaking, setting the box and bottle on the counter nearest the door as he spoke, “I realized you’d be attempting something retaliatory, so I decided to see about heading you off before you do something regrettable to the kitchen. It wasn’t too difficult to deduce your next steps, thanks to your friend there showing off. Let me guess: you were considering cumming on something of mine, a mug perhaps? Or perhaps just...on the counter?” He shook his head and shrugged. “You’re certainly entitled to a fair trade for my destruction of your property, and I was just going to buy you a replacement later, but perhaps we come up with a more productive method of payback.” 

Uzu took a moment to glance at the things Inumuta had brought in. He caught glints of foil in several different colors in the open top of the black box and the label of the cool blue pump bottle made its purpose abundantly clear. 

“What are you offering?” Uzu asked, even though he knew the answer. Both he and Inumuta took note of his cock perking up and bobbing gently as the realization hit.

“Simple,” Inumuta replied with a smirk as he withdrew a condom from the box beside him and brandished it at Uzu between two fingers. “Fuck me.” 

Uzu looked nervous but determined for a speechless moment, his face nearly fluorescent. He swallowed, stepped away from where he leaned on the counter, and squared his shoulders toward the door, before nodding. At his partner’s assent, Inumuta closed the gap between the pair with two quick steps, grabbing the lube from the counter as he approached Uzu. He’d only have needed one step, but Uzu had stepped back, startled at how suddenly the blue-haired student moved. Uzu’s shoulders met the wall opposite the doorway with a dull thud. As he crossed the space, Inumuta tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth, using obviously well-practiced motions. He used his free hand to deftly tug the tail of the belt of his partner’s robe, letting Uzu’s only clothing fall open to reveal the muscular student’s bare flesh: the well-defined muscles of his torso, his toned hips, and the unexpectedly groomed, though not bare, plane of his pelvic region. 

The suddenness of the chill on his skin, coupled with his nervous anticipation, caused Uzu’s erection to fade slightly. He was strangely intimidated that this change made Inumuta smirk a little; the prospect of needing to fluff Uzu some before the scene played out seemed to excite him. Inumuta set the condom and lube on the nearest counter as he pressed his body against his partner’s, standing slightly off-center and grasping Uzu’s cock with a gentle firmness, cupping the shaft against the smooth curve of his right hip and tracing circles along its tender underside with his delicate fingers. Inumuta worked his left hand under his partner’s robe, running cold fingers along Uzu’s muscular chest until his fingers settled on a tense nipple which he began to tease and pinch. Uzu was warming back up, Inumuta could tell; his partner was puffing a little and had leaned his head against the wall with his eyes closed, but Inumuta realized it would take more than gentle cock-stroking and nipple-teasing to warm Uzu back up. 

Inumuta wrapped his left arm around Uzu’s torso, laying his palm flat against his partner’s muscular back and squeezing their chests flat against each other. He began nibbling at Uzu’s collarbone, gentle lipping motions free of teeth at first to test his partner’s tolerance for the sensation. Uzu grunted lightly at this, trying to keep his volume low, and Inumuta could feel his partner’s cock hardening again at his touch. Inumuta moved on to attempting a series of gentle bites, pinching patches of flesh tenderly between tongue and teeth, but Uzu flinched away slightly, and it set back Inumuta’s progress. Pausing momentarily, he pondered his options before beginning to plant firm kisses in the soft flesh above Uzu’s collarbone. His partner seemed to enjoy the pressure and his soft grunting resumed, and, as Inumuta worked his kisses over toward the base of Uzu’s neck, he slid his left hand back around Uzu’s body and used it to comfortably arrange his own cock against Uzu’s hip, pressing his own erection between them such that the sensitive flesh below the head of his cock was nestled against the firm ridge of Uzu’s hipbone. 

Inumuta’s spare hand now worked its way around behind his partner to grab a handful of Uzu’s ass. Using this hand-hold, Inumuta pulled their hips together firmly and began to move his hips. His gyrations started slowly, a gentle teasing to ensure everything was in its proper place. He planted his right hand against his hip so that Uzu’s cock would feel the blue-haired student’s every movement. Pleased with the sensations he was receiving, Inumuta’s movements accelerated into a fast, grinding cadence.

Inumuta’s own cock was fully hard by now, but he knew he was in no danger of cumming anytime soon; it was Uzu he was worried about. Uzu’s previous grunts had turned into barely suppressed moans of enjoyment, and he’d closed his left hand over his mouth to stifle the noises he couldn’t help but make as Inumuta began teasing his partner’s neck with long, firm licks. Inumuta trailed his tongue from his roommate’s collarbone along the muscular track of neck to the defined edge of the green-haired student’s jaw. Uzu’s shaft seemed more than ready to Inumuta now, who now realized that his partner’s cock was honestly larger than first anticipated. Inumuta came at his partners expecting baseline average for their measurements, but Inumuta’s quick tabulations showed that that was certainly less than accurate in this case. _Six, no, nearly seven inches in length, with an estimated circumference of nearly five and a half inches, with a prominent upward curve,_ he mused. Inumuta was suddenly relieved he’d stretched himself out that morning; otherwise, he was certain Uzu’s fucking would be painful. 

Whether Uzu sensed Inumuta’s distraction or whether there had been another cue he had possibly missed, Inumuta was startled when his partner suddenly took charge. Uzu planted his hands on the blue-haired student’s hips, guiding the pair away from the wall, only to duck around Inumuta such that the blue-haired student was still facing the wall with Uzu behind him. Uzu pulled the condom from the wrapper, unrolling it onto his cock with smooth strokes as he tossed the wrapper aside.

Uzu understood the basic principle here: more is better, and go slow, though he was a little too nervous to confide that he’d never actually done this before. He pumped lube liberally onto himself and stroked his shaft a few times to ensure sufficient coverage before adding another sizable pump to the head of his cock. Now estimating himself thoroughly prepared, he set the lube aside, let his robe fall from his shoulders, kicked off his slippers for better traction, and approached the blue-haired student who had readied himself against the wall, his feet spaced wide, his hands planted on the wall, and that pretty ass presented for Uzu’s use. 

Uzu propped himself against the wall with his left hand, and with his right, he guided his cock to paint Inumuta’s hole with the extra lube he’d applied. The blue-haired student squirmed a little from the sudden cold of the gel on his sensitive flesh, but Uzu took his hand down from the wall and grabbed Inumuta’s hip firmly to stabilize the slender student as he began to work his cock into him.

Uzu did go slow. Once. From Inumuta’s perspective, it was almost an agonizing slowness. At first, the head of Uzu’s sizable cock struggled to penetrate him, but slowly, slowly, the wedge-shape of the organ’s tip worked its way into his hole, the wide flare of its head spreading his ass until, fully through, he closed snugly around its girthy head. With Uzu’s hands now holding both of his partner’s hips to guide Inumuta along his shaft, the slender student felt every ridge and vein of his roommate’s cock as it slid into him, spreading his ass wider with every inch he took. Once he’d taken Uzu’s full length, the pair paused for a moment, Uzu enjoying the snug warmth of Inumuta and Inumuta relishing the wonderful fullness he felt. Inumuta recognized a sensation in his gut not unlike the world-stopping moment at the crest of a roller coaster, right before gravity stops giving a fuck about your insides.

The next thing he knew, the moment was over, and something was actually giving a lot of fucks about his insides. 

Uzu’s fucking was just as relentless as would be expected from watching how he handled every other sword-like object he’d ever wielded. He set his rhythm quickly, a regular pounding of smooth, swift strokes. The muscular student’s every withdrawal bared the full length of his shaft with only the head remaining within to guide the return thrust which buried his length completely. It was all Inumuta could do to keep from breaking his stance and either tipping forward or having his feet from slip out from underneath him. 

Inumuta realized early that this position was not likely to make him cum; the upward curve of Uzu’s cock did not allow for much direct prostate stimulation in this position, which would be the key component for Inumuta to cum from anal sex. Getting himself to an orgasm was also just tricky to achieve when he couldn’t handle his own cock. This was especially true now since his hand placement on the wall was currently the only thing keeping him from being driven face first into the wall with his partner’s every relentless thrust. Nonetheless, thanks to the overload of other stimuli Inumuta was receiving, he found his cock to be drooling with pleasure and aching to be touched. He watched as slender, glistening ropes of his precum dripped clear beads onto the kitchen floor and spattered his thighs as his cock wagged, jostled by Uzu’s pounding.

Unexpectedly, Uzu’s ferocious thrusting slowed, and he hunched over Inumuta’s back to growl by his partner’s ear, “Make some noise, will you? It’s hard to know how I’m doing if you don’t.” Before Inumuta could reply, Uzu’s right hand slid its way from the slender student’s hip to grasp Inumuta’s throbbing cock. At his partner’s touch, Inumuta’s vocal filter dropped, and he moaned loudly. Uzu growled lightly against Inumuta’s back and gave his partner’s cock an affirming squeeze before he began to stroke it in time with his own thrusts which resumed their pounding rhythm, Inumuta moaning all the while.

It didn’t take long before Inumuta sensed the changes which signaled Uzu’s impending orgasm. Uzu’s grip on his partner’s cock became tighter, his strokes more vigorous. He began to thrust harder and pause each thrust at its deepest point, and Inumuta noted the muscles of Uzu’s abdomen become tense against his back. The roommates both moaned loudly as Uzu plunged his cock so firmly into Inumuta that the slender student’s glasses clattered to the floor, and they both felt the first rippling wave of Uzu’s load working its way through his cock. Soon, Inumuta felt the warm heat of Uzu’s cum pulse its way free from his cock. The warmth of his partner’s load began to fill the condom’s latex sheath, each wave of cum warming more of the surface of the organ penetrating him.

The pair remained coupled briefly after Uzu’s thrusting ceased. He panted out the last throes of his orgasm against Inumuta’s back, and his hand on his partner’s cock stilled, now just giving the occasional twitchy squeeze. As slowly as he’d first entered, Uzu began to pull himself out, and Inumuta noted each vein and ridge that much more now that his hole had been thoroughly stretched and pounded.

Now separated, both students leaned, panting, against the surfaces nearest to them, the counter for Uzu and the wall for Inumuta, both with their cocks still rigidly erect. Inumuta took a moment to reacquire his glasses from the precum-spattered floor. He situated the blue shades on his face as he moved to lean against the counter opposite Uzu. Knowing that an orgasm would be the quickest way for him to get his cock and mind both to return to normal, Inumuta began to stroke himself. As he did so, Inumuta watched Uzu work the filled condom off of his shaft, shucking the creamy latex into the trash can under the sink. Uzu closed the cupboard and leaned against the counter opposite Inumuta again, cock still bobbing proudly out in front of him and showing no signs of calming down.

When Uzu realized that his body didn’t currently seem to understand the concept of “done,” he went to the box of condoms Inumuta had brought and withdrew a second golden packet. Even though Inumuta wasn’t sure of his partner’s intent, he noticed his cock begin to drip again. 

Uzu came to stand before the slender student, their cocks bobbing inches from each other in the space between them. He stared Inumuta dead in the eyes as he unwrapped the condom, tossed the wrapper aside, and held the ring of latex up before him. 

“We’re going to do this until either you cum or I can’t do keep it up anymore. I don’t do things halfway,” he stated. At this, Inumuta removed his hand from his cock and placed it on the edge of the counter behind him; Uzu took this motion as an agreement before unrolling the condom deftly onto himself, momentarily foregoing the lube as he stepped forward, pinning Inumuta against the counter. 

Uzu guided their cocks together and gathered them both in his left hand, pressing their undersides together before he started to gently massage them both together. When Uzu’s touch resumed, Inumuta’s noises did too, and he began huffing lightly as Uzu’s right hand snaked around his body, pulling their chests together as Inumuta himself had done before. This time, Uzu was the one who began working his mouth on his partner’s sensitive neck. He kissed, nibbled, and licked in turn, each action eliciting progressively louder moans from the blue-haired student. Inumuta’s head lolled back, baring his throat, and Uzu began to his way up the soft skin of Inumuta’s neck as he continued massaging their cocks together. As Uzu kissed his way past his partner’s Adam’s apple and progressed along toward Inumuta’s jaw, he brought his right hand around to place a gentle hold on his partner’s chin, tilting Inumuta’s head until he could plant a final kiss on the slender student’s mouth.

As a general rule, Inumuta just didn’t do kissing. It usually carried romantic connotations, and since romance was something he simply didn’t experience, he tried to avoid it. Today, however, was an opportunity to experiment, he thought, as he was in a mood to simply bend to at Uzu’s whims and try new things; in fact, that had effectively been the sole condition presented when they started this whole fucking affair.

Inumuta kissed Uzu back. As his partner continued stroking them, Inumuta closed his eyes, draped his arms over the muscular student’s shoulders, and teased his fingers into Uzu’s hair, feeling rather silly when he realized that he was channeling every romantic heroine he’d ever seen. He brushed this thought aside and reveled for several long moments in the gentle give of Uzu’s lips as he pressed firm kisses against them. He began to work tongue into his experiments, slipping timid flicks across his partner’s lips before Uzu opened himself to Inumuta’s tongue. 

As Inumuta probed past soft lips and the sharp ridge of teeth, Uzu pulled away, moved his hands to Inumuta’s hips, and physically hoisted the slender student onto the edge of the counter. Uzu turned and grabbed the lube from where it still sat from their first fuck, repeating his preparations, before returning to his partner, and pressing him back against the cabinets with a powerful kiss. Wrapping his arms under Inumuta’s legs, he lifted his partner’s hips off of the counter so that the slender student was hanging between his hand placement on the counter and his knees in the crooks of Uzu’s arms. To Inumuta’s surprise, Uzu managed to guide himself inside hands-free, gliding easily this time into the well-stretched hole. 

As Uzu slid into him, Inumuta couldn’t help but emit laughing groans as he was filled again with Uzu’s thick, excited cock and realized quickly that his partner was perfectly shaped to apply delicious pressure to his prostate in this position. By the time Uzu had bottomed out, Inumuta was practically giddy with anticipation, drips of precum pooling in his bellybutton.

Uzu went slower this time, recognizing both that the position his partner was in was more precarious than before and that this fuck was more for Inumuta’s benefit than his own. He made each thrust slow and deliberate, working his cock in and out with smooth, regular hip gyrations. Inumuta’s pleased moans were louder this time, and Uzu recognized that they sounded more genuine than before. His partner’s noises tempted him sorely to resume the ferocious pounding of their previous fuck, but he was determined to keep a slower pace this time. 

For a while, the pair lost themselves in Uzu’s rhythm, too focused on working Inumuta to an orgasm to notice the pounding on the front door or the eventual click of the latch unlocking, until the telltale clack of heels on tile alerted them to the fact that they had a visitor. Uzu, startled, stopped pounding immediately, and both students shot concerned glances at each other before turning their gaze the entrance to the kitchen. There, cast in the light from the open apartment door, stood Satsuki, and Uzu and Inumuta could make out a small smirk pricking at the corners of her mouth before the door clicked shut and returned the trio to the gloomy light of the kitchen.

“L-Lady Satsuki,” Uzu choked, blushing deeply again. Satsuki ignored him for the moment, addressing Inumuta instead.

“Inumuta, this is the second time this week that I have had to interrupt your sexual exploits. Last time, your choice of location was at issue. Now, it’s a matter of disturbing the peace.” It was Inumuta’s turn to blush as Satsuki continued, “I believe that, at this point, our best course of action is to wrap this up expeditiously and get on with business as usual. I’ll leave Gamagoori to assigning more...fitting disciplinary action at a later time.” Satsuki extracted a red foil packet from the box of condoms and inspected the label briefly before brandishing it between her fingers in the same gesture Inumuta had employed earlier. “For now, shall we resume?”

The roommates nodded timidly as Satsuki crossed the kitchen floor, unwrapped the flavored condom, and unrolled it onto Inumuta’s cock. She bent over his hips and trailed her tongue up the length of Inumuta’s shaft before slipping it into her mouth. Satsuki’s head bobbed gently as she worked her tongue in firm circles against the underside of his shaft, intermittently plunging the head back into her tight throat, causing the slender student to again lose control over his moaning.

Unsure how to proceed, Uzu stood awkwardly as Satsuki worked her mouth over his partner’s cock, his own still buried in Inumuta. Satsuki planted a firm smack upon his ass to persuade the suddenly bashful student to resume his fucking. Both roommates took notice of how Uzu’s cock surged again to full hardness at the strike, and he resumed his slow, deliberate thrusting. 

Inumuta’s moaning reached new levels of volume from the combination of Satsuki’s surprisingly skilled mouth and the rhythmic pounding of Uzu’s firm cock against his prostate. Satsuki settled into letting Uzu’s thrusting do most of the work. She pointed Inumuta’s cock into the pocket of her cheek, letting each thrust slide him back and forth as she focused on her work, undulating her tongue firmly against his shaft. 

Despite his best efforts, Inumuta’s snug ass and exceptionally attractive moaning proved too much for Uzu; his second release hit before Inumuta’s first, and Uzu pumped out another warm load as he struggled to keep his rhythm going. Fortunately, Inumuta didn’t take very much longer; this time, the gentle bulge and warmth of the filling condom prodded Inumuta’s prostate, forcing the slender student’s body to writhe with pleasure. When Satsuki sensed the muscular clench that she assumed heralded Inumuta’s impending orgasm, she pulled back, stripping off the condom in a fluid motion, letting the first spurts of Inumuta’s cum spatter his stomach and chest. She watched small rivers of cum form in the folds of Inumuta’s abdomen, dripping down his sides and onto the floor as Uzu’s thrusting slowed and stopped, and the two students both paused, panting and shaking for a few moments before they slowly and carefully decoupled. 

“Now, gentlemen,” Satsuki said with a small smile as deposited the condom in the trashcan in the still-open cupboard under the sink. She wiped saliva from the corner of her mouth, watching Uzu collapse back against the counter, his cock finally worn out, and Inumuta struggle with his now weak and uncooperative knees. “I expect you to clean yourselves up and report to Gamagoori for discipline at your first opportunity.” 

“Yes, m-ma’am,” the roommates panted.

Satsuki assumed her head-student stance and a quieter version of the voice she used to address the No-Stars, though she could barely conceal her playful smirk. “I won’t tolerate anyone being less than their best at Honnouji, and your peers cannot be their best if they are distracted by your antics. Courtesy is mandatory.” 

“Yes, Lady Satsuki,” the roommates replied.

She fought with a grin as she turned to Uzu. “Next time, gag him.”


End file.
